The Crushed Soul: Bleeding
by The Worst Nightmare
Summary: Crushedpaw's two kits, Honeykit and Sparrowkit, have just one moon to go before becoming apprentices. Full summary inside. Rated T because that's what I always rate 'em.
1. Allegiances

**Well, I finally decided to get off my lazy butt and start this new story. So, here goes!**

**Note: The Clans have gotten smaller since the last story. The reason behind that is that the Clans fought with PineClan, and lots of cats died. Bits and pieces of it will be filled in later. I might even write a oneshot about the battle when I have more time.**

**Allegiances**

**RoseClan**

**Leader: **Finchstar - Calico she-cat with ice blue eyes.

**Deputy: **Streamtail - Calico she-cat with brown eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **Lichenfur - Gray tabby she-cat with ice-blue eyes**.**

**Apprentice,** Blankpaw

**Warriors:**

Volefur - Brown tom with amber eyes.

**Apprentice, **Triggerpaw

Thorntail - Golden brown tom with blue eyes.

Stonepath - Gray tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Blankpaw - Blind gray she-cat with amber eyes.

Triggerpaw - Silver tom with amber eyes.

**Queens:**

Silverbrook - Silver she-cat with green eyes.

**Elders:**

Smallclaw - Large, broad-shouldered tabby tom with small claws.

Heathertail - Black she-cat with gray eyes.

**CloudClan**

**Leader:** Stormstar - Gray tom with ice blue eyes.

**Deputy:** Eagleclaw - Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Medicine Cat**: Nightstalker - Black she-cat with green eyes.

**Warriors:**

Reedwhisker - Dark ginger tom with brown eyes.

**Apprentice, **Violetpaw

Silverwind - White she-cat with a brown muzzle and ice-blue eyes.

**Apprentice, **Jasperpaw

Silentwind - Silver she-cat with amber eyes.

**Apprentice,** Rainpaw

Moonheart - Black she-cat with one white ear and white paws.

Lakemist - Black she-cat with amber eyes.

Opalheart - Cream-colored she-cat with brown eyes.

**Queens:**

Mapleheart - Tortoiseshell she-cat with emerald eyes.

Ladensoul - White she-cat with reddish brown splotches and clear, grass-green eyes.

**VaporClan**

**Leader:** Darkstar - Black she-cat with blue eyes.

**Deputy:** Taintedclaw - Gray tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Medicine Cat:** Ivoryspot - Tabby tom with a sweeping plume of a tail and copper eyes.

**Warriors:**

Coyotestep - Shaggy gray tom with blue eyes.

Mothclaw - Tan she-cat with brown eyes.

**Apprentice,** Rushpaw

Bleachedheart - Brown tom with a white underbelly.

Amberstreak - White tabby she-cat with a ginger streak on her underbelly.

Whisperwind - Cream colored she-cat with blue eyes.

Essenceheart - White she-cat with green eyes.

**Elders:**

Chivewhisker - Ginger tom with green eyes.


	2. Summary

**OK, so, here's the summary!**

**Summary of story:** Honeykit and Sparrowkit, Crushedpaw's two kits, have just three moons to go before apprenticeship. The Clans seem peaceful enough, and no wars break out. Until the day of the two kits' apprenticeship, of course. After their ceremonies, a chain of violent, mysterious deaths begins, and all signs point to the two new apprentices. Can they solve the murders of the innocent cats from each Clan before it's too late?

**OK, this is just to tide y'all over until I can get around to updating. Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 1

**It's kinda hard for me to type, since I hammered my finger yesterday, so I apologize if I make a couple typos here and there.**

**NOTE: There was a typo in the summary! The two kittehs only have ONE moon to go before apprenticeship.**

**P.S.: Does anyone else absolutely ADORE David Cook? Or am I the only one? Please, tell me! I need to know that I'm not alone! All my friends are Archuleta fans, so I'm kinda on my own in the real world. But I digress...Onto the story!**

Chapter 1

The cool newleaf air wrapped around Honeykit as she padded out of the nursery, her golden-brown tail held high and her ears pricked. Her curious green eyes darted around the clearing, searching for her friend Blankpaw, the medicine cat apprentice. Honeykit found her sitting just outside the medicine den grooming her chest. Blankpaw was a slender young she-cat with shaggy gray fur and pale, glassy amber eyes that saw nothing. Her ears were slightly crooked, but it was difficult to tell from a distance. Her tail was wrapped neatly around her dainty white paws.

"Blankpaw!" Honeykit mewed, bounding over to her friend. Blankpaw looked up, staring straight at Honeykit as though she could actually see her. The medicine cat's piercing, glassy stare made Honeykit feel as though she could see right through her. Honeykit slowed to a trot as she came closer to the blind apprentice. "Nice to see you!"

"I wish I could say the same," Blankpaw sighed, lowering her eyes to the ground. The wind blew, ruffling the cats' pelts. Honeykit wrapped her tail around Blankpaw's flank, hoping to comfort her.

"Wanna play?" Honeykit asked.

"No," Blankpaw squirmed away from Honeykit's tail and stood. "I need to help Lichenfur." With that, she padded away, leaving Honeykit all by herself. The tiny kit blinked, turning her head in the direction of the nursery. She saw Sparrowkit pad out of the nursery, her eyes ablaze. Honeykit's eyes widened, and she dove behind a bramble bush, hoping to conceal herself.

_I guess she found out about the worms,_ Honeykit thought. Last night, Honeykit had been playing with Blankpaw when they found a patch of upturned earth near the dirtplace that was filled with dirt. While Sparrowkit was sleeping, Honeykit had cut some worms up with her claws and placed them in Sparrowkit's fur. Then there was the mouse bile. Honeykit purred at the memory of dripping mouse bile over her sister before putting on the worms.

"That's not the best hiding place in the world." The sudden meow made Honeykit jump. She whipped around to find Blankpaw standing beside her.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" Honeykit cried. "You scared me!"

"You wouldn't be so tense if you hadn't pulled that prank on your sister," Blankpaw countered.

"She deserved it!" Honeykit snapped. "She pushed me into the mud! You remember, don't you? It took me for_ever_ to wash off!"

Blankpaw shuffled her paws. "I have to go," she meowed again, and padded away.

Honeykit continued to crouch behind the brambles for a long time. She waited until she decided it was safe, then crept slowly out from behind the brambles. The first thing she saw was Lichenfur and Blankpaw dragging a wailing Sparrowkit off, saying something about washing her off in the creek. Right before Sparrowkit's head disappeared through the camp entrance, she shot Honeykit a glance that said, _I know you did it, and I'll get you._

Honeykit gulped. If Sparrowkit really _did_ plan on getting revenge, today was going to be a _long_ day.


End file.
